


How much did you see?

by coldflashwavebaby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action Figures, At least pre-sexual fantasy, Crack, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Spaceballs AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Based on the doll scene from Spaceballs, only with Coldflash.This is total crack, meant to be funny.





	How much did you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [How much did you see?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790858) by [JopkaFlesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JopkaFlesha/pseuds/JopkaFlesha)



> I've wanted to write this ever since I found out there are actual action figures of Barry and Len.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

            “Finally, I have you at my mercy, Scarlet Speedster,” Captain Cold chuckled. The Flash’s feet were frozen to the warehouse floor, leaving the speedster completely vulnerable.

            The Flash struggled fruitlessly. “You won’t get away with this, Snart!” he exclaimed, fear lacing his words. “Release me!”

 When Cold stepped closer, though, the hero’s breath caught in his throat, a blush matching his costume coloring his cheeks. Cold slowly reached up to pull the scarlet red cowl down, freeing his tousled, chestnut locks. “No, I don’t think so. You’re mine now, Scarlet.”

He twisted his fingers into the Flash’s thick hair, reveling in the hitched breath that escaped the hero’s lips. Before he could take what was his, however, an arrow struck the ground beside him.

“Let him go, Snart.” A familiar, grating voice growled. When Cold turned, the Green Arrow was aiming his weapon at him, flanked by the Flash’s helpers, ‘Vibe’ and ‘Kid Flash’.

“Green Arrow,” Cold drawled. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Give me my partner back, Cold!”

Cold smirked, aiming his gun. “I don’t think I will.” With that, he open fired, freezing all three heroes into ice sculptures. He secured his weapon back into his holster, before turning back to the Flash, who was staring, wide-eyed, at what he’d just done.

“Alone at last.” He stepped back into the Flash’s space, grabbing the hero gently by the hips.

The Flash gave a halfhearted thrash. “No, let me go…” he said, though he made no effort to push Snart away or remove his hands. He leaned in closer, so that he and his hero’s lips were mere centimeters apart. “I hate you…” his Scarlet whispered. “Yet…you’re so sexy, Cold.”

Snart hummed approvingly, slipping his hands forward until they cupped his firm, leather-covered backside. The Flash let out a gasp of pleasure. “Don’t feel bad about it, Scarlet. You’re just as addicted to the adrenaline of the game as I am, just as aroused by the thrill. See this as the next level up.”

His Scarlet shivered in his arms. “N…no…” he tried to argue again, but Cold pulled his body forward enough so that their arousals were pushed together. A pornographic moan escaped the Flash’s lips.

Cold smirked. “Kiss me, Scarlet,” he ordered, brushing their lips together. The hero acted like he was going to resist, but even he gave into how much he really wanted his villain. The kiss was frantic and desperate, like the Flash wanted to rip their clothes off right then and there. Cold mewled happily, pushing forward to take control of it, one hand slipping up to grab the back of his neck.

By the time Cold pulled away to kiss, nip, and suck at the Scarlet Speedster’s neck, the hero was a writhing, moaning mess, his chest heaving as he begged for Cold to give him even more.

“Yes…yes… _oh…OH…God , yes…please, Cold…_ oh, your cold gun is so big…”

 

Unfortunately for Len, that’s when the door to his office swung open.

“Hey, Lenny,” Lisa started as Len frantically threw his action figures into his parka. When he glanced over his shoulder, she was giving him a judging look. “Have I interrupted something?”

The time for playing cool was over. If it were anyone else, he would’ve given more effort, but Lisa saw right through him. All he could say was…

“How much did you see?”

Lisa raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “You mean how much of you reenacting a dirty Flash fantasy with your dolls did I see?”

“Get out.”

A bright, amused grin stretched on her lips, and Len cursed that his sister now had blackmail material. “AND KNOCK NEXT TIME!” he shouted after her as she pulled the office door closed.

He needed to put a lock on the door.


End file.
